In the Dark
by Tory-H
Summary: Tory es una chica soñadora que siempre está en su mundo, Nala una muchacha con un carácter algo fuerte, una extraña combinación para la amistad, las vidas de ambas cambian por completo al descubrir a las tortugas, nuevas emociones y misterios, sobre todo los problemas cuando un desconocido llega a Nueva York, dándose cuenta de que no todo es color de rosa. LxK DxA MxOcxR
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! :D bueno, esta fue solo una pequeña idea que tuve pero voy a incluir a una amiga que quiero y aprecio mucho, antes que nada dos cosas para aclarar._

**_DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece sino a sus creadores y Nickelodeon._**

**_La imagen la hice yo, pero en una página de juegos, créditos a la página._**

_Summary: Tory es una chica soñadora que siempre está en su mundo, Nala una muchacha con un carácter algo fuerte, una extraña combinación para la amistad, las vidas de ambas cambian por completo al descubrir a las tortugas, nuevas emociones y misterios, sobre todo los problemas cuando un desconocido llega a Nueva York, dándose cuenta de que no todo es color de rosa. LxK DxA MxOc [Comedia, Crimen, Tragedia, Romance]_

_Perdonen mi falta de imaginación, pero no soy muy buena con los summarys. Esta historia está dedicada a una amiga que quiero mucho: _**Mikaela hamato17****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: ¿Quién es ella?<strong>

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas restantes, abriéndose paso entre los túneles del drenaje, por donde estaba siendo perseguida. Se podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos al hacer contacto con el agua fría y contaminada de las alcantarillas en sus pies descalzos.

-"Tengo que llegar"

Fue lo que pensó ella, mientras agarraba más fuerte contra su cuerpo un pequeño frasco de mutágeno cuyo brillo resaltaba entre la oscuridad del lugar. Entre todos esos túneles tomó el más cercano y con el frasco en sus brazos subió la escalera que llevaría a la superficie, destapando la alcantarilla, y saliendo al exterior.

-"Bien..."-Pensó al no ver a nadie en la calle, y se quedó en el callejón, recuperando el aire.

Se acomodó una capucha que llevaba, consistía en un abrigo hasta las rodillas algo maltratado, color negro, guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos, un shot muy corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación, la blusa algo rasgada y ajustada, básicamente toda la ropa que usaba era de color negro.

Cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, un pañuelo negro dejando solo ver sus ojos.

Había algo particular.

Sus ojos, extrañamente hermosos, uno color castaño y otro verde agua de un tono brillante, el cabello castaño un poco largo y de linda figura. Dispuesta a cruzar la calle cuando recibió un golpe que la tiró al suelo y la hizo soltar el contenedor de mutágeno.

-Agh-Colocó su mano en su estómago, había recibido una fuerte patada, muchos hombres armados se pusieron alrededor de ella.

-Al fin te encontramos, pequeña terrorista-Le dio una patada en la barbilla que la hizo caer de nuevo-¿Donde están tus secuaces?-Preguntó el hombre tomándola del cabello y quitando la capucha, dejando ver el bello rostro de la muchacha.-Habla si no quieres morir-Otro tipo le apuntó el arma al cuello-Después de todo solo eres un monstruo-Sonrió

-Suel..tame-Lo miró fijamente con seriedad, aunque esas palabras dolieron bastante.

-Muchachos, al parecer no quiere decir nada...ya saben que hacer-Le soltó el cabello dejándola darse un fuerte golpe en los brazos y el pecho, mientras más hombres se acercaban a ella.

* * *

><p>Mikey: Oigan, quiero pizza<p>

Llevaban 3 horas sin rastro alguno de los Kraang o El Clan del Pie.

Leo: Ya van 5 veces que dices eso

Raph: Si, ya cállate

Mikey: ¿Que ustedes no tienen hambre?

Donnie: ¿Creen que Abril..?

-¡NO!

Leo: Guarden silencio, algo está pasando ahí abajo

Se acercaron los 4 a una calle algo abandonada, llena de basura y algunos tipos borrachos, vagos y fumadores, pero algo más les llamó la atención.

Raph: ¿¡Que rayos hacen esos sujetos!?

Leo: Deben ser policías-Trató de calmar la furia de su hermano.

Donnie: No parecen policías..

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando observaron lo que pasó a continuación, la chica hacía lo posible por mantenerse puesta la capucha, cuando los hombres empezaron a reírse, y a patearle fuertemente el estómago, pero relucía un frasco de mutágeno algo alejado del lugar.

-¿No vas a decir nada?...Monstruo-Le dio una patada que le sacó el aire y un poco de sangre-Costó mucho encontrarte, no vamos a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

A Mikey le hirvió la sangre, ellos eran llamados monstruos y rechazados por la sociedad, y no quería que trataran así a la persona que estuviera bajo esa capucha, miró a sus hermanos con algo de preocupación.

Los tipos la tomaron de los brazos mientras ella cada vez perdía la conciencia, se la llevaron arrastrando cabizbaja dejando un poco de sangre en el suelo.

Mikey: Hay que ayuda a ese hombre-Como no vio muy bien no distinguió que era una muchacha.

Leo: No es nuestro asunto

Donnie: Un momento...¿Por que los hombres también se llevan el mutágeno?-Se mantuvo pensativo

Raph: ¿Y bien, que estamos esperando?-Sonrió formando puños-Hay que patear traseros-Los 4 fueron detrás de la camioneta.

* * *

><p>-Habla niña-Dijo el hombre colmando su paciencia.<p>

Tenía a la chica con los ojos vendados, las manos esposadas por la espalda, y una navaja rozando su mejilla.

-¿No quieres hablar, eh?-Le tomó un mechón de cabello apartando la capucha, a lo que solo hizo una mueca de dolor.-¿Y tu amiguita?

-¿De verdad crees que te lo voy a decir?...Que idiota-Dijo la chica sonriendo

-¡Cálla..-

La camioneta donde estaban se volteó, cayendo ella boca abajo, pero por lo menos la capucha la volvió a cubrir. Con varias heridas en su cuerpo salió pro la ventana ligeramente abierta a la calle.

-¡Va...mos!-Empezó a golpear las esposas contra un poste, solo se oían los ruidos metálicos hasta que por fin pudo quebrarlas.-Bien-Susurró volteando hacia todos lados.-"¿Donde está el mutágeno?"-Trató de caminar pero cayó de lado al suelo, se había torcido el tobillo.

Mikey: ¿Estás bien?-Aterrizó frente a ella, a lo que con fuerza la muchacha le pateó la barbilla e intentó arrastrarse.-¡Au!, ¡Oye soy de los buenos!...¡Viejo, te ayudamos!

-"¿Viejo?...Oooooh...yo no soy un viejo"-Volteó hacia atrás.

Mikey: No vamos a hacerte daño-Sonrió-Salgan chicos

-"¿Chicos?, ¿Ayudar?, ¿Abuelita?"

Fue entonces cuando detrás del pequeño salieron otras 3 sombras, tortugas mutantes. Tragó saliva con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡¿Qu-?!-Raph le cubrió la boca mientras la tomaba por el abdomen y subían a un edificio-¡MMM!-Forcejeó tomando el brazo del mutante.

Raph: ¡Cierra la boca!

Aterrizaron en el lugar y el de rojo la dejó sentada. Ella por instinto se acorraló en el borde del edificio.

Raph: Tengo curiosidad de ver quién eres...¿Eres uno de esos robots?, ¿Un secuaz del Pie?, ¿Un drogadicto?

-¡Déjame!-

Fue muy tarde, le había quitado la capucha dejando ver su rostro, y sus preciosos ojos, ella lo miró con desprecio mientras Mikey tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Raph: Entonces...tu...eres...una...¡vagabunda!-Sonrió

-¡NO!

Mikey: Oye déjala tranquila, no la asustes

Raph: ¿Por que habría de asustarla?

Mikey: ¡Tu cara es tan fea que me asustas!...Ignora a mis hermanos, son unos inmaduros-Se colocó una mano detrás de la nuca-¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo..."¿Por que les estoy diciendo esto?, ni siquiera los conozco"-Nala-"No, cabeza estúpida...¡cállate!"

Mikey: Que lindo nombre, un placer conocerte-Le tomó la mano y depositó un suave beso en ella.-Ellos son Leo, Donnie y el mostruo feo es Raph, pero no te preocupes, puedes decirle búfalo viejo...¡Oye!..¿A donde vas?

Nala: Eso es algo que no tiene que ver con ustedes-Como pudo se levantó dispuesta a irse del lugar cuando volvió a caerse de rodillas, se había lastimado con el choque de la camioneta.-"No voy a pedir ayuda...No voy a pedir ayuda"-Contenía sus lágrimas, había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte.

Mikey: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Nala: ¡No!-"Si"-Puedo arreglármelas sola, váyanse-Dijo sin mirarlos, ignorando completamente todo y asomándose por el borde del edificio.-"¿Que clase de idiota se pone a ver un auto en medio de la calle?"-Pensó viendo a una chica castaña frente a la camioneta volcada-¡Quítate de ahí!-Gritó a todo pulmón.

Los 4 mutantes se asomaron, cuando un ruido los hizo caer en la azotea. La camioneta había explotado.

Por fortuna la chica que había estado abajo estaba bien y alejada, pero inconsciente y con el rostro un poco tiznado.

Nala: Debo irme-De nuevo se levantó, haciendo muecas de dolor al dar pasos hacia la escalera de incendios, bajó yendo hacia aquella chica idiota que casi era dañada por la explosión-"Sigue viva"-La miró con extrañeza.-"Si no me voy pronto me encontrarán...pero no puedo dejarla sola"-Despierta-Le dio una pequeña bofetada, por fortuna bastó para que la castaña abriera los ojos

X: ¿Que...?...¿Abuelita?-Tenía los ojos de color verde, y cabello castaño un poco ondulado hasta poco más abajo de los hombros.

Nala: Anda, levántate, no debes quedarte en la calle a estas horas.-¿Quién eres?

X: Tory...Yo...iba a...¡La camioneta!-Señaló el vehículo, que estaba ardiendo. Pronto empezaron a aparecer varios sujetos de traje-¡Aaah!..¡¿Quiénes son esos?!

Nala: ¡Corre!-Empujó a Tory y ambas corrieron como pudieron, Nala fue arrastrada a un callejón por una mano salvadora, mientras la otra castaña siguió corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que la tapa de una alcantarilla estaba abierta.

Dio una última respiración, pues "metió la pata" ocasionando que cayera inconsciente dentro de la alcantarilla bajo el agua contaminada del lugar.

Nala: ¡Déjame!-Mikey le cubrió la boca, la había arrastrado al callejón para salvarla de esos sujetos.

Mikey: Wow, calmada, ya se fueron

Nala: No necesito tu ayuda..-Escucharon un fuerte golpe sobre agua en medio de la calle.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí queda, en mi opinión fue un poco largo (? no todo va a ser "rosita" aquí, aunque eso si, tendrá mucha comedia :3 puesto que es mi género favorito, algo de criminales, unas cuentas cosas tristes ¬w¬ habrá de todo ya que mi hermano me está ayudando (? muchas gracias por haber leído, un abrazote y un saludo ^^<em>

**_~Tory._**


	2. En la profundidad

_¡Hello! :D_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, le dieron Follows y Favoritos en el primer capítulo, respondiendo algunas dudas_

_1.-La de la imagen es Nala, le di un toque personal con esa katana ewe (?_

_2.-La página donde hice la imagen se llama "Rinmaru Games" le tomé una captura de pantalla y luego la subí :'D por si alguien tenía duda. Y si quieren pedirme una puedo hacerla, pero por PM con características de personaje, allí se explica mejor o por review y yo les mando un PM C: ya que yo descargo un programa llamado Paint Tool Sai, uso las teclas y la recorto, lo sé :'v todo muy confuso pero aprendí después de varios intentos -3- ahora respondo._

**Victoria Howlett:** _Somos desastrosas 7u7 yo me estrellé con un Taxi hace mucho :'v no te preocupes Vitu, me alegra que te haya gustado, un abrazote y un saludo, se te quiere mucho *w*_

**Ricardo:** _¿No que muy macho hermano? -3- nah, ya sabes que te quiero jaja, titán colosal (? no te mando abrazos porque te los puedo dar cuando yo quiera :'D al fin que vivimos en la misma casa lokillo Xd_

**haruka saki:** _Mika-Chan es genial *w* si quieres hacerte una cuenta esta bien, aunque sería bueno que escribieras, pero es tu decisión jaja Xd, no te preocupes, todos estamos ocupados, te mando un saludo y un abrazote hasta allá._

_Ahora que respondí nótese que mi hermano comentó :'v así que si ven a alguien con el nombre "Ricardo" es él -w- Xd no pone mucho porque le da pena, pero así lo quiero :3 ahora, les dejo el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: En la profundidad.<strong>

Tory había caído por el agujero destapado de una alcantarilla, al escucharse un fuerte impacto, se estampó contra en suelo mojando su cabello y quedándose inconsciente en el agua verdosa y sucia del drenaje.

Poco a poco su vista se tornó borrosa, su cuerpo estaba boca arriba, con lentitud sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y el agua empezó a tornarse de un color rojizo bajo su nuca.

...

Nala: ¿Escuchaste?-Susurró a Mikey, los tipos de las camionetas seguían rondando por ahí, pero aún así salió sin hacerse notar mucho gracias a su ropa negra, asomó su rostro por la alcantarilla y bajó la escalera, al sentir el agua fría en sus pies descalzos volvió a subir un poco, pero le notó que los vendajes que tenía estaban manchados de un líquido rojizo.

Mikey: ¿Hay algo abajo?-Siguió a la chica, y sus hermanos lo siguieron a él

Donnie: ¿Que es..?-Observó una silueta en el suelo-¡Ah, no mires!-Le cubrió los ojos a Mikey.

Nala: ¿Tory?-Se escuchó el eco de su voz resonar por las paredes-¿E-Estas bien?-Su voz se notaba temblorosa, se acercó a la chica, se arrancó unos vendajes de las manos y los colocó en su nuca-Ay no...

Donnie: ¿Que le pasó?

Nala: Se golpeó la cabeza

Raph: ¿Quién es esa?, ¿Es otra amiga tuya, vagabunda?...-Se cruzó de brazos mirando a Nala con una sonrisa

Nala: No me digas así-Le repuso, no era momento de bromas.-Maldita sea Tory...¡Reacciona!-No despertaba, de verdad había sido un gran golpe como para hacerle sangrar la cabeza.

Leo: ¿Es muy grave?

Nala: ¿Tu que crees?...A...yúdenla-Desvió la mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a pedir favores, agradecer, nada de eso.

Lo único que hacía era trabajar para un doctor, el cual estaba investigando el mutágeno, pero desgraciadamente la atraparon antes de que pudiera llevárselo, por fortuna y ayuda de los mutantes logró salir viva.

Mikey: Hey, ¿A donde vas?

Ella comenzó a alejarse a paso lento, pisando el agua fría, con esas vendas que usaba como zapatos, desde abajo de la rodilla. Su ropa solo consistía en el color negro con la blusa rasgada y sucia, al igual que el corto short que apenas le cubría lo necesario, su aspecto denotaba que no tenía hogar.

Vivía en las calles, tal y como dijo Raph podría ser una vagabunda, pero hace tiempo había tenido una vida.

Nala: Debo arreglar un asunto, ayuden a Tory...por...favor-Su mirada denotaba algo de tristeza-Me voy

Mikey: Espera-La tomó de la muñeca-...Voy contigo-Finalizó decidido

Leo: Puede ser peligroso

Raph: Me gusta el peligro-Sonrió-Yo voy, no me des órdenes Bobonardo-Soltó con aires de grandeza

Donnie: Yo me quedaré a cuidar a la chica.

Leo: Bien, iremos

Nala: No les he pedido que se involucren en esto-Su mirada pasó a ser una seria, sin esperarlos salió corriendo, Leo, Raph y Mikey fueron tras ella.

Mikey: Es...muy..rápida-Decía entre jadeos corriendo todo lo que podía tras la castaña.

Salieron de la alcantarilla, siguiendo a la chica y subieron a una azotea. Para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba el Clan del Pie, luchando con sujetos en trajes metálicos de robots.

Leo: Karai...-Susurró observando como los robo-ninjas del Pie poco a poco eran destrozados, hasta que la chica fue la única que quedó.-Hay que ayudarla-Sacó sus espadas y sin oír las negaciones de Mikey, Nala y Raph saltó hacia donde estaba la kunoichi.

Karai: ¿Que...haces aquí?-Trataba de eliminar a uno de los tipos, pero este la golpeó-¡Se llevan el mutágeno!-Señaló una camioneta perteneciente a Baxter Stockman, al parecer el Clan del Pie le estaba robando al Kraang su preciada sustancia.

Y ahora les estaban robando a ellos, irónico.

Leo fue a ayudar a la chica, los robots aprovecharon para escapar en al camioneta, un plan fallido.

Karai: "Me matará...mi padre me matará"-Pensó imaginándose la furia que estaría echo Oroku Saki al enterarse de que la chica había destrozado los robo-pies y encima todo le salió mal.-"Tengo que recuperarlo"-Se levantó corriendo hacia la dirección a la que se había ido la camioneta, pero desapareció al poco rato, el conductor había acelerado.-No puede ser

Nala: Si puede ser-Aterrizó justo detrás de la kunoichi-Son de una organización oculta, intenté alejar el mutágeno de ellos, si lo usan no será para cosas buenas-Explicó la castaña

Raph: ¿Y para que quieren el mutágeno?-Cruzó los brazos

Mikey: Quizá...quieren darle vida a la pizza

Nala: No, y eso es algo que no tiene que ver con ustedes, ahora déjenme sola-Caminó en dirección donde se encontraba un astro del mutágeno, quizás se había derramado por el camino.

Karai: Olvida eso-Se unió a la muchacha, poco después los demás hicieron lo mismo

...

Nala se detuvo de golpe, estaban algo alejados de la ciudad, en el muelle. Podía permanecer ocultos gracias a las cajas y mercancías que estaban en el lugar, los barcos seguro las habían dejado allí para que un futuro dueño fuera a recogerlas.

Nala: No se separen, créanme que recuperar esa sustancia no va a ser fácil-Caminó por las tablas de madera que empezaban a rechinar y saltó al agua, los demás se asomaron algo asustados.

Mikey: Eh...¿Sigues viva?-Justo en ese momento sacó el rostro completamente mojado, asintió y les indicó que la siguieran.

Ella abrió una especie de compuerta, había fallado varias veces, pero casi siempre salía ilesa. Hacía tiempo se infiltraba, para descubrir algunas cosas, era una especie de base militar oculta bajo el agua. Al abrirse la puerta entraron rápidamente, las humanas tosieron ya que no podían aguantar tanto la respiración como las tortugas.

Nala: No se muevan, quédense detrás, puede haber trampas en cualquier lugar, aunque debieron desactivar el sistema para que entraran los tipos de la camioneta, si no...ya estaríamos muertos-Empezó a avanzar lentamente.

La muchacha se encontraba pisando con suavidad el suelo blanco y metálico, que ahora estaba siendo empapado por las gotas de agua que resbalaban del grupo, en un dado momento cometió un error cuando de la nada se apareció un láser, que abrió una compuerta en el suelo...

Nala: ¡Ah!-S pudo sostener del borde, los demás estaban colgados entre si, Leo sostenía las piernas de la chica, Raph las de Leo y Mikey las de Raph. Karai estaba perfectamente sentada en otro borde con las piernas cruzadas y una leve sonrisa.-¡Haz algo, no te quedes sentada!

Karai: ¿Por que debería ayudarte?-En el fondo estaba algo molesta, ya que Leo prácticamente se sostenía de Nala para no caer al vacío, completamente oscuro y seguro profundo.

Nala: ¡Solo ayuda!-Sus brazos no soportarían tanto peso-¡Ustedes, suban!-Apretó los dientes por el dolor que sentía.

Mikey hizo caso, comenzó a trepar lo que podía por sus hermanos, hasta llegar a la cintura de la chica.

Nala: ¡¿Por que te detienes?!

Mikey: ¡Ya no tengo de donde sujetarme!-Sonó preocupado, si había de donde aferrarse, pero jamás pondría sus manso allí-¡Karai ayúdame!-Y con algo de fastidio la muchacha de cabellos negros lo sostuvo de las manos, por fin uno se salvó.

El siguiente...Raph.

Hizo casi lo mismo que su hermano menor, con la diferencia de que al llegar a la muchacha, no perdió oportunidad.

Nala: ...¡Ah!, ¡No te sostengas de ahí!-Su piel blanca fue coloreada por un leve sonrojo, mientras inconscientemente pateó al de rojo

Raph: ¡I-Idiotaaaaaaaaa!-Él y Leo cayeron al vacío...

Nala: Ups-Karai y Mikey la ayudaron a subir, preguntándose donde estarían los demás.-T-Tranquilos, seguro no es tan profundo...creo

Cualquiera comete errores, pero sin duda esto fue una tontería.

Mikey: ¿Creen que estén bien?

Karai: Puede que si o puede que no, ¿Y ahora que niña?

Nala: Avancemos, encontrarán una forma de salir de aquí...

* * *

><p><em>¿De donde se sostuvo Raph?, ¿Por que Karai estaba "molesta"?, ¿Podrán recuperar el mutágeno?, ¿Lograrán salir todos juntos?<em>

_Ok, perdonen la demora, pero al fin terminé el segundo capítulo -w- espero les haya gustado Xd, saludos y abrazos a todos ^^_

**_~Tory._**


End file.
